


Gargoyles: Offspring

by GillyPerkyGoth



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyPerkyGoth/pseuds/GillyPerkyGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demona kidnaps Goliath for the purpose of procreation but she's not the only one who's expecting.</p><p>This is an older work but I'm transferring it from dA (hence the drawings) to here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyles: Offspring

Gargoyles: Offspring

 

     Alone on the night winds, Goliath relished the solitude. It was his time to think without interruptions and slip into that corner of his mind where none could intrude. Those thoughts of Elisa which were forbidden and saddening. He drew a deep breath and caught an updraft to the top of a deserted rooftop. He watched the never silent city from his perch, his eyes blurred as her scent came to him from memory. Her kindness and intelligence were a constant play on his mind and affections. And then there was the memory of that night that intoxicated him with happiness and agony. That blessed night of uninhibited bliss that he shared with only one other. He sighed, lost in his reflections.  
     A shadow moving at the corner of his blurred vision alerted him out of his reverie. He turned and starred. Was he fooling himself, just paranoid with the entire city hunting he and his clan? He took a defensive stance and waited as the night breeze drifted past. Nothing came. No quarrymen, no vigilantes of any kind.  
Just shadows of memory...  
     The shadow surged towards him. A bright red light filled his vision and then there was nothing.

* * * * *

     Rustling behind him told him his captor was there. He lifted his arms, but couldn't and felt the heft of shackles and heard the clink of steel. There was a brief intake of breath by his captor but they did not show themselves. He tried his legs and felt the shackles and chains on each of his limbs. There was a hum and he knew they must be electrified should he test their limits. Yet he was alive. For whatever reason he was alive, which was hardly a good sign.  
     Goliath was flat on his back, spread eagle and vulnerable to any sort of whim his captor may have. He mentally berated himself for taking the night alone. In these times it was a foolish choice, but his thoughts denied him the company of his clan. There was a scuff on the stone floor and Goliath recognized the sound of talons on stone immediately. Another gargoyle.  
     "Demona?" He queried.  
     There was a soft laugh and a voice. "You're not as stupid as you look."  
     "Why?!" He growled, unable to see her.  
     "Always why. Why not? You have something I want, and when I want something I take it."  
     "I have nothing!" He protested, "The Eye, the Gate, and the Grimorum are gone. What more do you want?" He struggled against his bonds to no avail but the shock of the electricity tied to the shackles.  
     "It matters not to you," She snarled, stepping into his vision, "And once I have it it won't matter to anyone, for you'll be dead and no longer a burden to gargoyles."  
     Her hate defined her. She radiated it around her like light. It was difficult to believe she had once been so innocent and loving. His love. His Angel of the Night. Now she was hate, born of centuries of persecution, betrayal, and prejudice.  
     His only hope was that someone would find him before she got what she wanted. But he didn't know where he was, nothing looked familiar. His chances of escape and survival were rather slim; nonexistent if he was honest with himself.  
     "How long have you kept me here?"  
     "It's been the rest of the night and a day since you became my prey," She prompted, turning from him and picking something off a nearby table, "It won't be long, my pet."  
Goliath tried to swallow but her soft, deadly tone made his mouth and throat go dry.

* * * * *

     "Goliath isn't back," The voice was Brooklyn's as Elisa quickened her pace up the castle stairs.  
     "What?!" She called as she dashed into the chamber where the gargoyle clan was gathered.  
     "Goliath," Hudson repeated, "He hasn't returned since last night."  
     "No..." Elisa felt her heart skip a beat, "Wasn't anyone with him?"  
     "No," Broadway sighed, gripping Angela's hand in his.  
     "My father promised he'd be back by morning," Angela visibly squeezed Broadway's hand in return, "That he'd only the night."  
     "We thought he'd be safe!" Broadway added desperately.  
     "No one's blaming you," Brooklyn, ever the diplomat, assured Broadway and Angela.  
     "He headed in the direction of the Upper East Side," Lexington piped up.  
     "I was over that way on shift last night," Elisa closed her eyes and remembered the brief glimpse of the winged shape overhead. "I saw him. Near the Guggenheim."  
     "We'll start there," Hudson growled, heading towards the door with Bronx on his heals.  
     "Alright," Elisa nodded, making her way back to the stairs as the clan trooped the other way, "I'll go in my car. Be safe!"

* * * * *

     Goliath watched her placing candles and a dish on the table. There was a pestle as well; signs of sorcery. He fidgeted and Demona glared at him, even worse than the shock of electricity. Goliath quieted and waited.  
     "There's an easy way and a hard way," She hissed, "Though I doubt you'll let this go smoothly."  
     "Let what go smoothly?!" He demanded.  
     She marched to him and kicked him in the ribs. He groaned as the wind was stolen from him. Demona knelt at his side and cooed into his ear. The sudden change in her behavior was even more unnerving than her cruelty.  
     "Goliath," Her voice was soft, "you know we are the last of our kind. There are no other options. We are a dying breed. Our daughter is one of two females left to our kind."  
     Realization hit him like the kick she had placed on his side. He tried to move away from her but she caught his jaw and forced him to look at her.  
     "You will give me what I want," The venom in her voice burned his soul.  
     "No!" He snarled, taking a snap at her claw.  
     "Why?" There was almost a hint of sadness, but she seemed to strengthen her resolve and her voice hardened, "For our kind, you wouldn't do this? We have a daughter already, this would be no different!"  
     He felt a panic sweep over him, "You are no longer the Angel I once loved, I cannot!" He struggled harder, "No! Never!"  
     Demona backhanded him across the face, a blow that made his ears ring. He felt his jaw move dangerously, but it was not broken. She stood and glared evil hatred at his helpless form.  
     "So be it. The hard way it is."  
     He tried to kick and roared angrily, but for all the good it did him. Demona ignored him as she readied her spells. She began the incantations and disappeared in a haze of red.  
     And then Elisa was there. Looking like she had run a marathon as she panted. Goliath settled and his spirits lifted.  
     "Elisa!"  
     "Thank God she didn't hurt you!" She cried as she hurried to his side.  
     "I didn't think anyone would come," Goliath watched her work his shackles off.  
     "I've been searching and here you are," She sat back on the stone floor as she unlocked the last shackle on his leg.  
     She tossed the chain and shackle to the side and looked at him as he sat up. Her hair fell in her face in such a way that she looked like an Amazon.  
     "I'm so glad..." She sighed heavily, resting her head on her knees.  
     "As am I," Goliath leaned forward and touched her head lightly.  
     She looked up with the oddest look in her eyes. He was afraid to breath for he might make her look away from him. She touched his claw and then pulled gently. He moved toward her and let her slip her arms around his neck as she kissed him. It was slow and passionate, but he drew back suddenly.  
     "The others," He gasped, "Are they...?"  
     "No," She whispered, pulling him back.  
     That seemed to be all the answer he needed. Where Demona had gone, how Elisa had found him, that no one was with her didn't seem to matter. Just that she not stop kissing him was enough of an answer. And the alluring promise of that night coming to them again. Even here and now in such an odd place, Goliath surrendered to their passions.

* * * * *

     Demona was disgusted with her own cunning. The thought of Goliath sharing himself with the human Elisa Maza was nauseating enough without appearing as the filthy human herself. But it was necessary, he was not have willing otherwise. Their race was dying and Demona longed for a companion, a young gargoyle to teach and bring up in the way that all gargoyles should. She shut away her repulsion and let herself be taken in by her one time lover.

 

* * * * *

     Though the stone floor was cool, Goliath was not cold. The warm body next to him was encased in his expansive wings and would not feel the cold either. Though so strong and energetic in life, here, in this place, Elisa seemed as delicate and peaceful as a flower as she lay in his arms. Just as she had once before. They were not so different, human and gargoyle, and they had been the same being in spirit and body. A shudder ran through her body and he pulled her closer, thinking to keep her warm. She stiffened briefly but it went unnoticed by her lover.

* * * * *

     Demona held the plastic stick, waiting in angst. Once it was confirmed she could finish the deed and be rid of Goliath's impertinence forever. She glared at the stone body lying so peacefully on the stone floor. It was pathetic how she needed him for this task.  
     She had kept him here for almost two weeks, keeping him in a sorcerer's sleep so she wouldn't have to deal with his shameful glare and complaints. This was the moment, however. As the sun began to set for the fifteenth time since this had begun, she waited.  
     She set the plastic stick down as the painful transformation began, alerting her to the sun's setting. Where there were once hands and feet, talons and claws sprung forth. Wings filled the room and she screamed her agony as she moved from human to gargoyle.  
Now was the time. She had waited long enough. She used the stick as the directions instructed. She checked her watch, mentally marking three minutes. How silly she had to wait three more minutes to know if this had all been for nothing.  
     The alarm went off and she picked the stick back up. She glared. One line wasn't as bright as the other. She scanned the instructions again and mumbled angry oaths under her breath at human incompetency to forge a such a simple device. A slow, triumphant smile worked it's way across her face. She stretched and roared in exultation.  
     Excited as she had never been, she stretched a hand towards Goliath's, now flesh, sleeping form. Then she stopped. The rush of what had transpired hit her and she stumbled back. His touch, so loving and gentle. One she had not forgotten, or perhaps only forgotten for a time, in all the centuries she had prowled the earth. She trembled at the thought of what she could so easily do now, but she faltered for some reason.  
     An uncontrollable surge of emotion welled up inside her and she screamed. Unable to bare it she dropped the stick and flung her hand at Goliath, lifting the sorcerer's sleep and then bolted for the stairs. She reached the roof and lost no time in jumping into the night air, away from her tormented loneliness.

* * * * *

      A winged figure soared off of the building to Brooklyn's left and he rushed after it. Instinct told him it was Demona and that her appearance wasn't coincidence.  
     He spoke into the headset on his ear, "I found something!"  
      There were shouts of assent from the ear piece and he knew his siblings and Elisa would join him as he described the building. He hopped on the next breeze and felt it carry him high enough to navigate him to the other rooftop. There were claw marks where Demona had jumped off the building. He found the open door that led to the roof and waited for the others.  
     They landed around him, Broadway carrying Elisa, Lex and Angela carrying Bronx. Hudson nodded his approval of Brooklyn's brief headcount and Brooklyn spoke.  
      "I saw Demona leave this building. At least I'm sure it was her," He sounded briefly unsure of himself, but the lapse was only momentary and he pointed at the open door, "Let's check it out."  
      "Alright, lad," Hudson nodded again.  
      "Shall we search in pairs?" Elisa suggested.  
     Brooklyn was about to agree when Hudson spoke again. "I don't think we'll be needing to," He pointed through the door and Elisa clicked on her flashlight, "She's left us quite a trail."  
     Elisa's flashlight beam revealed claw marks on the floor and wall of the stairwell. As they investigated further they found claw marks every few steps.  
     "She must have been in a hurry," said Angela, "Do you suppose she saw us up here and panicked?"  
     "Those go a ways down," Elisa said as they began their decent down the stairwell, "I kind of doubt it."  
      They made their way down the stairs, pausing when it seemed the trail went cold, but it was never for long. Demona had indeed left them quite the trail. Down they went, past the bottom floor and into the basement where the stairs ended and Demona's tracks led them to a room with no windows and little furnishings.  
      "Goliath?" Brooklyn called.  
      The response came in the form of a familiar roar.  
       Elisa stepped forward and shone the flashlight in the direction of the voice. Goliath lay there, spread-eagle on the floor. They all sighed their relief and rushed forward.  
     "Stay back!" Goliath cried.  
     They all stopped dead in their tracks. "Is it booby-trapped?!" Lexington asked.  
     "You are sorcery!" Goliath gasped, "Meant to trick me to..."  
      "Easy, lad," Hudson called.  
     "Goliath..." Elisa stepped closer but he jerked away from her and roared, stopping her in her tracks.  
     "Father," Angela said softly, "We are here to save you."  
     "Prove you are not sorcery!" He snarled.  
     "Ask us a question!" Broadway suggested slightly nervously, "That only we would know!"  
      Goliath stared at them from his awkward position; chained to the floor. "Where was the first place Avalon sent us?"  
      "Scotland!" Elisa and Angela said together.  
      "Yes," Goliath sounded despairingly relieved.  
      Elisa finally rushed over to Goliath to unlock his bonds. He flinched slightly as she gave his claw a squeeze. It did not escape her notice.  
     "Are ye alright, lad?" Hudson asked as Lexington worked to deactivate the electricity running through the chains.  
     "As well as can be hoped," He smiled weakly at his mentor.  
     "What did she want? Why has she kept you here for so long?" Elisa asked, and for the first time Goliath saw her face in the light. She looked ashen and exhausted. Worry etched her features and she might have lived a thousand years in the past two weeks.  
      "I'm not sure," Goliath looked away from her, "She cast some spells and threatened my life but then she was gone when I awoke tonight."  
      "Well at least you're safe!" Said Angela and the clan shouted their assent.

* * * * *

     Over the next several weeks Goliath maintained that nothing had happened but spells that weren't understood. The clan worried but there was nothing they could do as none of them were sorcerers. Demona did not make any appearances, which made the clan wonder, but Goliath knew she would not show for some time. He fulfilled his duties as leader but was silent and tormented, though did not show it to his kin.  
     Elisa noticed. Especially since his silence was directed at her in the form distancing himself from her.  
     Her worry over Goliath had not eased since finding him. She was uneasy for more reasons than just the consideration of Demona's plot. She wanted to speak to Goliath more than she had ever wanted to speak to him in her life. But he avoided her at all costs.  
     Something was increasingly wrong with his continued avoidance of her. She wondered if it had something to do with that night they had spent together that seemed so far away. Yet, she knew it had everything to do with Demona's kidnapping of him.  
     There was no one she could confide in, no one who would quite understand the uniqueness of the situation, and her and Goliath's relationship. She remained alone as she had never been before. Yet the sickening feeling that arose once more held a paradox that spoke otherwise.

* * * * *

     "He keeps his council to himself, lass," Hudson told her one night, a month after Goliath's return, "Unnaturally so. I've never seen him so separate from the clan."  
     It seemed Elisa wasn't the only one who had noticed, after all. "Has he spoken of it to you in any way?"  
     "Nay, lass," Hudson sighed, "But hasn't he discussed his disposition with you? He leaves to be with you most nights he's not on patrol."  
     Elisa knew Hudson was watching her closely but she couldn't betray her shock at this news; Goliath had done no such thing. The last time she had been close to the violet giant was when he had carried her to the Eyrie Building after his rescue. Worry threatened to overwhelm her but a wave of sickness took her by surprise instead and she stumbled.  
     "Lass!" Hudson gently gripped her elbow, "Ye're so pale! Are ye feeling all right?"  
     "Y-yeah," She shuddered, repressing the urge to vomit, "Just haven't eaten since noon."  
     She couldn't look Hudson in the eye. Hudson, who was amazingly perceptive, would see something was wrong with her. His intuition was incredibly accurate and Elisa didn't want any questions asked that she wasn't prepared to answer yet.  
     "Maybe ye should be getting home, lass."  
     "Yeah..." Elisa nodded and took a deep breath to gather her forces.  
     "If ye see Goliath..." His voice trailed off, a tone of suspicion of what Elisa had failed to mention.  
     "I'll let him know you're worried," She assured the old soldier and managed a smile and a chuckle mentally kicking herself for not telling him Goliath hadn't been spending his nights with her.  
     "Aye."  
     "Good night, Hudson." She turned towards the stairs.  
     "Same to ye, Lass."  
     She hurried down the steps as fast as she dared. She came to one of the Eyrie building's restrooms and splashed cold water on her sweaty face. She left her dinner there but still felt nauseated. She had no choice but to go back; even if she felt like death warmed over.

* * * * *

     It was dark in the little room and the cement floor would have been cold on her feet had she not been wearing shoes. She shivered slightly as she imagined Goliath chained there.  
     Stealing herself she moved some of the debris aside with her foot. Nothing had been moved after they had rescued Goliath from Demona. The bowls of magic powder remained on the lone table; out of reach of the shackles that had held him. Everything was dirty and aged except the things Demona had brought in herself.  
     Elisa sighed as she examined the bowl of powder for what felt like the hundredth time. Nothing had changed since her last inspection of the room. She still returned, hoping to find answers to Goliath's odd behavior.  
     Her insides turned to ice when she thought the worst. Anger danced within her, imagining Goliath's mind changed. He'd almost lost his free will once, a narrow escape from Demona's enslavement. Her hands shook and the bowl slipped from her grip.  
     She jumped back and watched the pieces scatter to the corners of the filthy room. Her eyes traced a particularly large shard under a dirty cloth. The shard was just big enough to shift the cloth from its resting place and reveal a glint of white. She starred at it a moment, lost in thought. Then she made her way towards it.  
     As she slowly came closer, her heart began to race. The queasiness resurfaced as she bent to pick up the white object and moaned. She stood, holding it face down. She recognized it for what it was and froze. The moments dragged by. She turned it.  
     Two lines. Her knees gave way and hit the cement floor with a painful thud. She clutched her stomach, the pregnancy test still in her hand, and wretched.  
     Tears streamed from her eyes, unstoppable, uncontrollable. Her heart beat in a panic, and she thought maybe it would explode. The thunder in her ears was deafening. She screamed, hoping it would end the pain that crashed down on her senses.

* * * * *

     Elisa didn't bother turning on the light in her apartment. She was on the verge of passing out and made her way to her bedroom. She stumbled as she kicked off her shoes and lay down on her back. Reaching for her pillow she felt the sickness ease. She bit her lip as tears forced their way once more to her red, swollen eyes. The sobs overtook her and her thoughts fell on the pregnancy test at Demona's hideout. The other one lay face-down on the dresser, cold and indifferent to her anguish.

* * * * *

     Goliath watched her from his perch outside her window. His heart ached to hold Elisa and give her comfort, but he could not bring himself to face her with his betrayal. His shame ate at his insides like rot.  
     Elisa and he had only just reached a new level in their love and now it was stolen and massacred. Demona had violated more than just his body. Her evil crept into those feelings, thoughts, and emotions that belonged to only he and Elisa.  
     That one blissful night was ripped to shreds in the pit that Demona had created. The promise that had been offered was spoiled by one shameful act. He had failed her. How could she trust him? How could he trust himself? All was lost.  
     Goliath knew she was crying. His own cheeks were damp with his painful longing at her suffering. He knew she would be disgusted if she knew how he had been tricked into betraying her. How he had willingly given over to his desire.  
     He was weak. The passion, understanding, and sharing in so many things that Elisa had shown him was worth more than he. He could be no match for her love in this despicable state. He was a disgusting, pathetic excuse for a Gargoyle and a worse excuse for a paramour.  
     He had failed her.  
     In a haze of loneliness, he turned and took flight.

* * * * *

     "Elisa Maza?" The nurse in the chartreuse scrubs queried softly.  
      Elisa stood and acknowledged her. She followed the nurse out of the waiting room and into a narrow hallway. They reached an out cove in the hall where the nurse smiled and had Elisa remove her jacket and climb onto the scale. She made a note on Elisa's chart, asked her several questions, then led her to an exam room on the opposite side of the hall.  
     "Here's a gown," She handed her the neatly folded garment and turned, "Just remove your clothes below your waist. The doctor will be in shortly."  
     "Thanks," Elisa murmured before the nurse shut the door behind her.  
     She held the folded gown to her chest for a moment, biting her lip against a sob. Now was NOT the time! She shook her head and began to unbutton her jeans. Sitting on the examination table, she only had to wait about ten minutes before there came a knock on the door.  
     "Come in," Elisa responded.  
     A short-haired blond woman walked in and gave her a warm smile. She closed the door and pulled up a stool to sit next to the examination table.  
     "How have you been feeling?"  
     "Awful," Elisa replied.  
      "Well," The doctor said consolingly, "It says here you think you're about twelve weeks along so you'll hopefully begin to feel better as you enter your second trimester."  
      "Good," Was all she could think to say.  
     The doctor looked up from Elisa's chart questioningly. "Are you all right, otherwise, Elisa?"  
     Elisa looked her in the eyes for the first time. Tears stung her own eyes and she shook her head. "I..." She began but stopped. She took a deep breath and went on, "This wasn't planned. It was one time and I didn't think it was possible for us to...we shouldn't be able to..."  
     "To?"  
     "To get pregnant," Elisa realized how stupid she must sound and reached for an answer to the unspoken question and skeptical look from her doctor, "He's sterile."  
     "Ah!" The doctor nodded, "Well, sometimes it is possible for people who are sterile to get pregnant."  
     "Yeah," But Elisa knew the real reason she shouldn't be pregnant was that it was impossible. Gargoyles and humans were different species and shouldn't be able to reproduce. It could only be Goliath's and yet it was NOT possible!  
     More questions were asked concerning Elisa's body and state of mind. "We can do an early ultra-sound to calculate your due date based on the baby's measurements."  
     "No, that won't be necessary," Elisa whispered at once, unnerved, "There was only the one time. It has to be then."  
     "Elisa," She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "If you need counseling or help there are many things we can do for you."  
     Elisa could only nod. The doctor gave her shoulder a squeeze and stood up. Elisa held back tears as the doctor called the nurse back in for the physical exam.  
     Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she left the doctor's office. The fast paced world of Manhattan slowed around her as she made her way to her apartment. She carried a couple of books on pregnancy the nurse had given her in her arms and too many horrible thoughts in her head.  
     May second. What on earth was she to do?

* * * * *

     "Detective Maza," Xanatos smiled that annoying smile of his, "I haven't seen you around much these days," He offered his hand to her.  
     Elisa rolled her eyes but shook the offered hand of her one time enemy. "I've been busy," was the excuse she used nowadays.  
     He held on a moment longer, scrutinizing her face. She kept her expression passive. David Xanatos was highly intelligent and it would do no good to clue him in to her inner anguish. She was seventeen weeks along and mercifully had minimal expansion on her belly so there was no way her outward appearance would give her away...yet. He made her nervous all the same.  
     "Can I have a private word, detective?" He put his arm around her shoulders and motioned to his study.  
     Elisa shrugged him off before answering, "Sure."  
     She led the way to his office since she already knew the way. Once inside and the door was shut, Xanatos spoke again.  
     "May I lock the door? I don't want any uninvited guests." Elisa eyed him suspiciously and he responded to her glare, "You don't want any visitors, detective." He put emphasis on the word "you."  
     She nodded, her heart beginning to hammer obnoxiously as the lock clicked into place. There was silence as Xanatos made his way to a dark corner of the room and Elisa clenched her fists. He pulled a cushy chair from the shadows and sat it in front of his desk. Elisa glanced at it and made her way behind the desk and sat in his chair.  
     He laughed outright and took a seat in the chair he had provided. "You amuse me, detective."  
     "I'm not here for your amusement," She said seriously, then added, "None of us are."  
     "Of course," He crossed his legs and studied her.  
     When she could stand his silent stare no longer she sighed. "What did you want, Xanatos?"  
     He stared at her a few moments more before answering. "An agent of mine has informed me that you have discussed maternity leave with Captain Chavez," He paused to observe her reaction, "And I'm curious as to why."  
     Elisa did not know how Xanatos had acquired this piece of information but she harbored a guess. She was shocked but not surprised. Xanatos had eyes everywhere.  
     Nonetheless, her cheeks began to turn red. Xanatos was as meddlesome as he was rich. The conversation to which he referred was very personal and had been very difficult to have. Explaining to Captain Chavez that she, Elisa, was carrying the child of a "man" she'd been seeing for the past several years was hard in itself without having to leave out his identity and whereabouts.  
     Maria had been very understanding, even if she knew Elisa hadn't told her the whole story. Her trust of the detective had been strained ever since Elisa's world tour with Goliath, Angela, and Bronx. But Maria cared for the talented young detective and was more than willing to help her out. Elisa wasn't pleased to be assigned to a desk for the next five or so months, but she couldn't be risking her life when it was no longer the only one in her possession.  
     "I don't see how that's any of your concern, Xanatos," Elisa looked out the window, not seeing anything of the city below her.  
     "The why or that you are?" He asked.  
     If looks could kill, David Xanatos would be dead many times over. Yet they only inspired smug smiles that he'd managed to get under the giver's skin. He stood, however, with no smile, but a serious expression on his face as he walked to the other side of the desk.  
     "Goliath is the father." It wasn't a question.  
    Her gaze returned to the window, but she nodded in spite of herself. More silence followed and Elisa refused to show Xanatos emotion. She was certain he'd use it against her.  
      "I'd like to help," The earnestness in his voice made her look up at him, especially when he added, "Elisa, you can't do this alone."  
     The use of her first name was unusual. The tone his voice held was even more bizarre. Had Xanatos truly changed since the birth of Alex? She could never fully trust him, but maybe she could; just this once.  
     "What do you want, Xanatos?" She asked, letting him know she was suspicious of anything he did; not that that was necessary.  
     "I want to help," He repeated, "You can imagine how curious I am. This is a scientific wonder. You've achieved the impossible and I'm certain you'll need scientific help to finish this miracle."  
     "My first ultrasound is in three weeks, "She admitted the first concern of many, "I considered speaking to Dr. Sato since he's already in on our friends' secret."  
     "If he's who you'd like to help with your check-ups and delivery, I can make arrangements for equipment and privacy here."  
     "Privacy?"  
     "The utmost," He assured her, "I'll make all of the negotiations myself."  
     She nodded, a slight relief washing over her. It was the first in what seemed like a thousand years.  
     "Does he know?"  
     Her stomach clenched and she dug her fingernails into her palms to keep from crying. "No," She admitted shamefully.  
     "He'd be happy, detective."  
     "He's been different. Ever since Demona captured him."  
     He watched her intently.  
     "And I know why," She stood and walked passed him towards the door.  
      Xanatos looked taken aback. "Why, detective?" He called.  
     Elisa glanced back over her shoulder at him, tears spilling from her eyes. "Demona is in the same condition as I am." She heard him gasp before she closed the door and smiled ironically to herself.

* * * * *

     Elisa was grateful for the cold weather. It gave her an excuse to wear a jacket without being suspicious. She had only barely started to show, but it was enough to draw attention for a clever person.  
     Matt hadn't missed the fact that Elisa was no longer his partner. When he went to find her at the station and had found her at a desk he shot her queer glances any time he passed by her. While Matt knew of the Gargoyles existence and played party to their eluding the special task-force, he was not close to them in the way Elisa was; or rather had been.  
     Captain Chavez had given her word not to let anyone in on Elisa's secret, but Matt wasn't stupid. So rather than having Matt figuring it out on his own eventually, Elisa headed her partner off and took him for coffee.  
     "How have you been feeling?" He asked, stirring his coffee though there was no need; Matt liked his coffee black.  
     "Not so great," Elisa admitted, stealing herself with resolve that she couldn't rely on Xanatos alone.  
     "Everything all right with your friends?" He asked, concerned.  
     "You might know better than I would."  
     He paused. "They mentioned you had been...away."  
     "..."  
     "And Goliath, as well." Elisa bit her lip. "Is that why?"  
     "Yes," She sipped her decaf and sighed.  
     "What's wrong, Elisa? You know you can trust me."  
     "I know, Matt. It's just complicated..."  
      "How so?"  
      "I'm pregnant," She blurted.  
       His jaw dropped. "But...! How?!" He yelped  
     "In the usual way I imagine..." She muttered, avoiding eye contact.  
      "Is it," He began, then lowered his voice, "Is it Goliath's?"  
     "Yes."  
     "I ask again, how?"  
     "That is a very good question," She chuckled despite herself.  
     "There's more to it than that, isn't there?"  
     She looked into his blue eyes and smiled sadly. "You remember when Goliath was kidnapped by Demona a few months back?"  
     "Yeah..."  
     "I found out why. Why she did it and why Goliath's avoiding me."  
     He hung on her every word.  
     "Demona's pregnant..."  
     "What?!" This time Matt stood up and knocked his chair over. "Goliath and...?! How could he?! I'll kick his ass!!!"  
     Elisa stared, unblinking at her partner. Then she laughed. The first time she had laughed in months. Matt looked shocked and then smiled sheepishly at her. He waved at the      people starring at him and reclaimed his seat. He laughed with her and Elisa felt almost lighthearted. With tears in their eyes, they slowly calmed down. Matt smiled sympathetically at her and reached across the table to squeeze her hand.  
     "How could he?" He repeated.  
     "I think sorcery was involved," Elisa shrugged, "I don't know though because he hasn't spoken to me about it. I don't think he even knows that I know."  
     "How do you know?"  
     "I found her pregnancy test."  
     "Human pregnancy tests work on Gargoyles?"  
     "Apparently," She mused, "In the same way Gargoyles can get humans pregnant."  
     There was a moment of silence while both drank from their cups. "Does he know?"  
     "No."  
     Matt left it at that. "When are you due?"  
     She smiled. "May second."

* * * * *

     Elisa arrived at the Eyrie building in daylight so as not to draw notice from the clan. It was close to sunset, but it was the only time Dr. Sato was available. Dr. Sato and Xanatos would be waiting for her and they'd make the checkup quick and easy. Despite her depression over Goliath, Elisa was excited to learn more about the life growing inside her.  They might be able to tell the sex, though Elisa wasn't certain she wanted to know.  
     She worried constantly about Goliath and missed his presence terribly. More and more she felt alone and abandoned. The thought that she was going to be a mother barely registered through her constant gloom. She imagined once her belly began to grow in earnest she would feel her maternal instincts kick in more.  
     Little did she realize that they already had. Her willingness to take the desk-job was part of it. She watched herself more carefully in her daily routines than she used to. Always making sure to check both ways when crossing the busy New York streets and more besides.  
     So she entered Xanatos' study in a slight haze of excitement. Dr. Sato smiled at her as she entered.  
     "Detective Maza!" He rushed to help her with her jacket. "I'm so pleased to see you."  
     She smiled as she handed him her coat. "I'm not bursting with baby, yet, doctor. But thank you." He nodded that she was welcome as he hung her coat and scarf on the hat rack.  
     "Detective," Xanatos greeted her.  
     "Hello," She couldn't help but be cold to him, he'd rarely given her reason not to, "Are you staying?"  
     "Only if you'll permit me to."  
     She hesitated only a moment. "Please do. And thank you."  
     "Thank you, detective," She noticed that she could sense his repressed energy and enthusiasm at this event. "Right here," He motioned towards a comfortable looking shrink couch and the ultrasound that was perched on a rolling cart next to it, "Doctor. Detective."  
     Elisa lay on her back on the couch and Dr. Sato sat on a stool next to her while he fired up the ultrasound. Xanatos stood and watched the screen intensely.  
     "Would you please pull your shirt up, Elisa?" Elisa did as she was instructed and took a deep breath. "All right, this will be a little cold."  
     He squirted the gel onto her stomach and rubbed it around with the probe. There was static a moment on the screen and then a noise. Like waves crashing against a sandy shore, the baby's heart raced with life. Elisa watched with bated breath.  
     After a few moments, Dr. Sato spoke. "There's the head," He pointed with his free hand, "And here's an arm."  
     Tiny little fingers wiggled at her from the screen. She noticed there were only three fingers and a thumb. She tried to even her breathing but it was difficult to keep her excitement in check.  
      "And..." He gasped. "There are the wings!"  
       Elisa jerked and squinted to see them. "Where...?"  
     He pointed to tiny little webbed-looking things. "Right there," Then he murmured, "Miracle of miracles."  
     "Incredible," Xanatos agreed.  
     Elisa glanced at him. He seemed to have been holding his breath. She tried not to laugh and returned her gaze to the screen.  
     "Would you like to know the sex? The baby's in a good position so I can tell."  
     "Please!" Elisa said eagerly.  
     There was a paused and then, "A girl!"  
      "Marvelous...!" Elisa whispered, enamored with the picture of her child. Goliath's child.  
     "Uh-oh..."  
     She began to panic. "What uh-oh?" She asked urgently.  
     "Just a second," He seemed absorbed in the screen as he moved the probe around her belly.  
     Elisa felt her throat tighten and asked again. "What is it, doctor?"  
     "There's an echo..." He whispered.  
      "A what?" Elisa swallowed.  
     "An echo," Dr. Sato repeated, "Congratulations, detective, you're having twins."

* * * * *

     Elisa left the Eyrie building in a fog. Twins! Not one, but two lives were growing inside her! One of which was a girl, the other had not been in a position to tell. Dr. Sato had informed her that both babies were healthy and her projected due date was right on the money. Now, more than ever she wished she could share this moment with Goliath.  
     He and Brooklyn had been gone on patrol when she had gone up to the tower to greet the clan after their sleep. She wanted more than anything for only the chance to talk to him. This was too important. The clan had been glad to see her in a cheerful mood. Though they had all drooped to see her sadness over Goliath's absence. So she had bid them safe journeys on their patrols and headed for home. Even though home felt like a lost concept to her.

* * * * *

     The February cold was bitter. The city came to a standstill with the heavy snow that encased it. Elisa tried harder than ever to catch Goliath but he always seemed to be two moves ahead of her and she had had no luck.  
     She wore a much larger jacket to encompass her ever-growing belly. That night she thought she caught Angela starring at her stomach, but when she had looked again she was absorbed in conversation with Lexington.  
     Elisa was disheartened at Goliath's constant absence. She had begun to lose hope by the time March rolled around. She was growing too big to hide her condition as well and the weather was finally warming up. Jackets wouldn't be necessary before long. She bid the clan good night one night after a checkup with Dr. Sato. She wanted to tell the clan, but she wanted Goliath to hear it from her first. She couldn't keep this up. The heartbreak was killing her and she couldn't keep clinging to that hope.  
     So she said her good-byes like always, intending them to be the last. She couldn't keep going on like this. She loved Goliath, but he was killing her all the same. She held back tears as she waved one last time to the clan and made her way out.  
     She considered hailing a cab once she was outside since she hadn't driven herself, but decided a walk might help. It was still chilly at night, even if the days were beginning to become warm. She detoured around an icy street and took an alley. She didn't see the shadow cross over her as she looked for more slick spots.  
     Halfway down the alleyway she heard a thud behind her. There was a scraping noise she recognized as claws on stone and she turned. A big shadow stood where one had not been before. Her heart gave a jolt of joy and she felt one of the babies kick.  
     "Goliath," She began as she walked forward into his outstretched arms, but then words failed her as he gathered her up.  
     He didn't say anything and Elisa looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Goliath, I..." She began again.  
     A car's headlights briefly threw his face into sharp relief. Red eyes glowed down at her from under a frock of white hair. She tried to back away and reach for her gun, but he held her steady as a slow, frightening smile crept onto his lips.  
     "Why, detective, I believe you are with child," Thailog mused maliciously.

* * * * *

     Elisa used the only weapon she possessed at that moment. She screamed as loudly and as shrilly as she possibly could. She didn't struggle, not wanting to encourage Thailog to hurt her or her precious parcel. He mocked her with his smile, letting her know there was no one who could stop him. So she screamed again as he picked her up in a surprisingly gentle manner and jumped to the trellis stair.  
     He ran up to the top and onto the roof of the building. Elisa screamed one last time before he clamped a hand over her mouth and jumped into the cool night air. She would have bitten him, but she feared for the lives in her charge more than her own and finally remained silent and still.  
     She mentally kicked herself for being so foolish and reckless. She had just committed all of the dumbest follies anyone could submit to in New York City. And she a cop. Idiot!       She chided herself over and over again as she shivered in Thailog's arms.  
     "You're wise not to fight me on this, detective," He purred.  
      "Go to hell, Thailog!" She growled.  
     "Temper, temper," He tsked, "I'm only taking you for a romantic flight over the city."  
     Elisa refused to look down but put her arms around Thailog's neck all the same. He laughed malevolently and turned sharply, making her gasp and hold on all the tighter. She swore to herself that she'd bare any indignity to keep her children safe. She scanned the darkness for landmarks of where they were heading which only made him laugh harder.  
      "Knowing where we are won't help you any, detective!"  
      She felt helpless. An intolerable feeling made worse by her years as a cop. She felt the babies role over and gasped at the sharp pain of an elbow or knee in the ribs. To her utter horror and disgust, Thailog's hand found her belly and felt the kicking of her little ones. She resisted hitting him with ever fiber of willpower she possessed and repeated to herself: Any indignity.  
     Her hands were numb with cold by the time they landed. It was an abandoned warehouse by the water. Thailog set her down, knowing she couldn't run anywhere he couldn't follow. He walked towards the door of the building and pressed his claw to a keypad. A beam of light scanned his eyes and the door opened, allowing light to fall on the darkness. Elisa turned and studied everything the light touched, committing it to memory.  
      "Are you staying out here, detective?" Thailog called to her.  
      "Would you let me?" She asked.  
     She couldn't see his face as it wasn't in the light, but she felt his cold smile and it chilled her more than the weather. She walked towards him and he held the door for her. Inside was a small empty room with a single door across the ten foot stretch. She paused and let him lead the way. He repeated the ritual of placing his claw on the sensor and having his eyes scanned. She took a deep breath and walked in.  
     This room was quite different. It was well furnished with every comfort. The layout of the room made Elisa picture Thailog as a Sheik with his harem for company. Her mouth went dry and she tried to swallow. A young woman with dark hark and darker eyes entered carrying a decanter of red liquid.  
     "I take it you had success, Mr. Thailog?" she asked, eying Elisa up and down.  
     "Yes, Shari," Thailog put an arm around Elisa and pulled her close, "Do you know Detective Elisa Maza?"  
Shari set the decanter on a table and walked to wear the Gargoyle clone and pregnant human stood, "By reputation only," She held out a hand to Elisa, "Pleasure, detective."  
     Elisa scowled hatefully at Shari as she innocently offered her hand. Thailog gave her a breathtaking squeeze. "Have some manners, detective. The formalities must be observed in my home."  
     Elisa shakily took Shari's hand and shook it stiffly. Thailog had nearly squeezed her hard enough to crack ribs. She thought she felt one of them pop. Anger welled up in her like boiling water. She bit her lip and fought it back down.  
     "Very good," Thailog chimed and took a seat on a pillow covered couch. "Sit, detective, you must be tired."  
     Elisa sat as far away from these two as she could. Shari picked the decanter back up and filled three glasses. She handed one to Thailog and he motioned her to offer one to Elisa.  
     "Wine, detective?" He asked, "Oh wait!" He said in mock realization.  
     He stood and sauntered over to wear Elisa sat. He extended a hand and she assumed she was to take it so he could help her back up. He did so and smirked.  
      "Let's have a look at you, shall we? Take off that jacket."  
     Elisa did so, her pregnancy finally revealed from under its frail layer of protection. Thailog knelt in front of her and put both his claws on the bump in her shirt. Then he lifted her shirt, exposing the taught skin of her belly. He chuckled.  
     "Amazing! I always knew you were special, detective! I never realized just how exceptional you truly are!"  
      She wanted to run, to scream, to fight. Every nerve in her body was telling her to do so, but she stayed still. She was no match for Thailog. Especially not now. One of them kicked again and a boyish look came onto Thailog's face. She was reminded sickeningly of Goliath.  
     As if reading her thoughts he said. "It's Goliath's?"  
     "Yes," She replied, gritting her teeth.  
     "Of course," He muttered, rubbing her stomach with an unnerving amount of care.  
     "How is that possible?" Shari asked.  
      "It isn't," Thailog replied.  
     Shari laughed. "Amazing!"  
     "Not nearly as amazing as the thought of the detective, here, coupling with my father!" He barked, laughing manically.  
     Spite boiled to the surface. "I'm not the only one!" She snapped, pulling away from Thailog's grip.  
     He stood and starred at her. "Don't tell me! Angela is pregnant, too?!"  
     It was her turn to laugh. "No, Angela's not pregnant," She snarled viciously, "Demona is."  
     Elisa immediately wished she could take back what she had said, but it was too late. This opened up a whole new portal of opportunities for Thailog to torment her. He gaped at her, unable to speak for a moment, then his sadistic smile returned.  
      "It makes no difference to me," He waved his hand impatiently and searched for his glass of wine. He found it and took a sip. "But you, detective," His voice fell to a dangerous whisper, "I have big plans for you."

* * * * *

     Thailog sipped his wine as Shari served him fine meats and cheeses. His eyes never left Elisa as she sat on a couch, averting her own. Whenever she did happen to meet his gaze he gave her a smile that made her skin crawl. Occasionally there was whispered conversation between he and Shari and Elisa strained to hear what was said. The snippets she caught were not things she understood and she waited patiently for sunrise.  
     When Thailog saw her check her watch he laughed that terrible laugh and Elisa scowled at him. "Thinking of running away come sunrise, detective?" She turned her head away and pretended not to hear. "Don't worry," He cooed, "Shari and I will leave you here before then. Only Shari and I have access in or out of this place, so don't worry about trying to escape."  
     Elisa clenched and unclenched her jaw, trying to think. Nothing came to mind as to how to escape. She was stuck. Stuck in whatever sick plan Thailog had for her and her children.  
     "When are you due, detective?" Thailog asked after a while.  
     "May."  
    "Two months! You are getting close," His voice was silk woven into malice, "Yet, you are quite larger than I'd expect for still having two months to go."  
     Elisa didn't respond. She wasn't about to reveal the double miracle she was carrying.  
    "Shari..." His voice was ice.  
     Shari nodded and left through the only door other than the one they had entered by; using her hand and eyes to gain access. Elisa caught a glimpse of Lexington's clone Brentwood sitting in the next room, awaiting his master's orders. Elisa sat, still as stone, in the same room as a predator. She was the prey and she couldn't do a thing about it.  
     Thailog stood and set down his wineglass, still quite full. She wondered briefly if Gargoyles liked wine or if it was something Thailog only did because he could. He walked towards her and her heart began to race. The twins kicked her again in the ribs and she winced. Thailog smiled that cold, twisted smile and knelt next to her once more. She knew that even on his knees he would be taller than her if she stood. But she remained sitting, letting him have his feeling of power and dominance over her. She could never be truly dominated.  
     He placed his claws on either side of where she sat and leaned close to her. His voice would have been a perfect match to Goliath's but for the lack of compassion and love. She was certain he could hear her heart beating as it drummed panicky against her chest.  
     "If you cooperate, detective," Thailog whispered in her ear as though he were her lover, "I may let you see your offspring. But should you cross me, you'll never see it as long as you live. And it won't be long. As soon as I've got all the use out of you that I can, well..."  
     He ran a claw down her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. Elisa had resisted screaming all this time, but she couldn't hold in her revulsion and horror any longer. She shut her eyes momentarily as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. She opened them again and met Thailog's stare with the most hateful glower she possessed. He smiled and pulled her by the hair towards him and pressed his mouth to hers.  
      She wondered if Thailog knew how to kiss or if he meant to be as violent about it as he could. His fangs cut into her lip and she cried out into his mouth. His claws were breaking the skin on her neck and she could feel trickles of blood down her collar and chest. Finally, after what seemed like hours of agony, he broke apart from her.  
     "Just giving you something to look forward to, detective," He chuckled as he left the room.  
     Enraged, Elisa reached for the closest glass of wine and chucked it as hard as she could at the door. She heard his maniacal laugh on the other side and sent the other two glasses and the decanter to join it.

* * * * *

     "Where is he?!" Angela snarled at Brooklyn as she landed next to Broadway on the tower.  
     "I don't know," Brooklyn sighed passively.  
     "Elisa's been kidnapped!" Angela yelled and advanced on Goliath's second.  
     "What?!" Was the unanimous reply from the clan.  
     "What do ye mean, lass?" Hudson starred at Angela, disbelieving.  
     "I mean," Angela said, exasperated that the others didn't grasp her panicked desperation, "Thailog has Elisa! I followed her to make sure she made it home safely and to talk, but then she went down an alley and Thailog took her! I didn't think it was him at first, I thought it was my father!" She pleaded with Broadway, tears coming to her eyes, "They look so much alike in the darkness I thought..." She wailed angrily.  
     Broadway held her tightly as she tried to gather her wits. "It's all right, lass," Hudson said reassuringly, "We all would have thought the same."  
     She shook her head. "It's my fault! I should have been more cautious! But I thought they were going to reconcile and that I should leave them alone, but...it's all my fault!"  
     There was silence but for Angela's hysterical gasping cries. Brooklyn watched the skies, hoping for a glimpse of their leader and Lexington, with whom he was on patrol. Broadway stroked Angela's hair until she was calm once more.  
     "I followed him, though!" She said triumphantly. "And tomorrow night whether Goliath is back or not, we're going to get her!"  
     "Hey guys!" Lexington called from fifty feet away.  
     Goliath was right behind him, looking weary. They landed and Brooklyn straightened. Goliath watched him approach and the others waited with bated breath. As second-in-command, it was Brooklyn's duty to report.  
     "What is it, Brooklyn?" Goliath asked.  
     "It's Elisa, Goliath, she's been kidnapped!"  
     "What?!" Goliath roared, the last several months dissolving in his anger.  
     "Thailog took her," Brooklyn waited until Goliath was silent but for his heavy breathing, "Angela followed her home, only she didn't make it home."  
      "Why didn't you stop him?!" He accused Angela.  
     She looked incensed. "Because I thought it was you apologizing for having a rock-hard head!" She snapped angrily.  
     "Stop it!" Brooklyn snarled. "The only thing that matters now is Elisa! She's been captured by that creep and Angela knows where he took her! Tonight when we wake up we'll mount a full-force attack and get her back!"  
     Goliath looked a little taken aback, but a smile of pride snuck onto his lips. It had been months since he had last smiled and despite the turmoil of the moment, he was proud of his strong second. It was brief, however, and his thoughts returned to Elisa.  
     "Brooklyn's right," He said softly, his tone deadly, "As soon as we wake tonight, we attack."

  
* * * * *

     Elisa waited, unsure of whether her plan would work or not. She had to be quick. The quickest she had ever been. She glanced at her watch, sunset should be happening at any moment and then Thailog would return. Shari had to come in with him, or it wouldn't work. This was her only chance. So she waited, her nerves vibrating.  
     She waited on the side of the door that opened. A table leg she'd managed to work free of its surface was clutched firmly in her hand. She steadied her breathing. Her life and that of her children depended on her succeeding in a few moments. She checked her feet again, making sure she wasn't standing in the puddle of water. Up ahead the door barely held a loose wire in place. The wire would fall into the puddle when the door was opened. Elisa couldn't open the door so she was relying on her calculations and tests being accurate.  
     There was noise behind the door. She calmed herself with deep breaths and waited as the muffled voices came closer. The twins shifted slightly and she mentally shushed them. There was a click and the door opened to reveal a dark blue claw on the handle.  
In slow motion, Thailog's body followed his red eyes on the spot where Elisa had been sitting when he left. Elisa held perfectly still as the door opened wide and Thailog scanned the couches. He looked down at the wet he felt at his feet and at the same moment, the wire fell lightly on it. He howled with rage and pain as he stumbled forward into the room.        Several thousand volts of electricity coursed through him from the wire Elisa had worked free and consciousness left him.  
       "Wh...?!" Was all Shari managed to spout before Elisa clubbed her over the head with the table leg, sending her flying into the electrified puddle.  
       There was an earth shaking thud as Thailog hit the ground. Elisa kicked the wire carefully out of the way and slammed the door shut. Elisa had no desire for Brentwood to some running to his master. She heard the pounding of angry fists on the other side, but the door was thick steel. Hopefully it would hold.  
     Slowly and with great effort Elisa dragged Shari to the other side of the room. It took a lot of strength and her nerves were shot, but she managed to get Shari's hand on the pad and lifted her so the security system could scan her eyes. She was sweating hard when the door opened and she knew she had pulled something.  
She ignored her protesting muscles and the growing agitation of her belly and pulled Shari inside. The door closed behind them. There was one more lock. Nothing was ever easy.  
     It took several tries for her to hoist Shari up to the identification pad this time, but she finally managed. Her shoulder popped sickeningly and she knew she had dislocated it. Her pulled muscles burned and she bit her tongue with worry for the babies. The door finally opened and she let Shari fall to the ground. She kicked her in the ribs for good measure and stepped outside.  
     The air had cooled off from what it had probably been in the day. She remembered her jacket and snorted with disdain. "Damn," She muttered and struck out towards the light of the Eyrie building miles away.  
     There was a cry in the night and she looked up to see seven figures flying towards her. She starred a moment and then unconvinced of any luck she might possess, she ducked behind a stack of crates. Light spring snow began to fall on the ground around the warehouses. She heard them land.  
     "This is it!" A familiar female voice called.  
     "Be cautious, all of you!" Boomed a very familiar male voice, "We don't know what kind of traps could be set for us."  
      Elisa peered around the corner. Seven sets of eyes glowed white and one red in the growing darkness. Here eyes began to focus and she could see hair and skin pigmentation in the glow from a nearby light pole. Relief washed over her, too much to handle and her knees buckled. She hit the ground with a thud and heard the rustle of a charging body.  
     The crates around her went flying and the light fell on her where she knelt in the light dusting of snow. There was a collective gasp at her sudden appearance. Brooklyn, who had been the one to knock over the tower of crates starred at her and backed away uneasily. Angela and Broadway were the first to rush forward but they stopped dead in their tracks.  
     Elisa was overly aware of the clan's scrutiny. Her belly obviously protruded over her thighs as she knelt starring at them on the cold concrete.  
     "Lass...!"  
     There was hardly a moment's pause and Goliath stepped forward. They stepped back several paces, clearing a path between them to let him go to her. Her heart hammered in her ears, roaring deafeningly, but she did not break eye contact with the approaching colossus. There was no shame in her gaze but she felt it in his. He knelt next to her.  
     He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. Words had failed him and Elisa had a million places she wanted to begin.  
     "Elisa..." He motioned a claw at her enlarged belly, the question hanging frozen in the air between them.  
     She reached for his claw and placed it to her stomach as one of the twins gave an almighty kick. Goliath tried to pull away in surprise but she held firm and he trembled. With her free hand she touched his cheek.  
      "They're yours, Goliath," She whispered.  
     "'They?'" His voice broke.  
     "Twins," She saw the pleading in her eyes reflected and multiplied in his own.  
     "Jalepena...!" Came the hoarse reply.

* * * * *

    "Where's the forgery?" Brooklyn asked after a time.  
    Elisa didn't trust her voice, but answered anyway. "He's inside. I knocked him out." She said shakily.  
     "How?" Came the surprised response.  
     "I electrocuted him," Elisa heard the pride in her own voice.  
      The trio laughed. Angela looked uncertain of whether she wanted to or not and Hudson nodded his head towards Elisa. Goliath lifted Elisa to her feet, but she found she needed to hold onto him to keep herself upright, her shoulder protested angrily. His hold on her was gentle but he was keeping his distance and there weren't the unsaid feelings tied to it as there usually were.  
     "We should get out of here," she said, "I doubt he and Shari will be knocked out for long and I don't know what sorts of defenses they've got hidden up there sleeves."  
     "Shouldn't we go in?" Broadway wanted to know.  
     "No," Lexington said thoughtfully, eying the security panel, "There's no way we could bypass that, besides it could be a trap if we do."  
     "And the walls are thick steel," Elisa added, "Brentwood's in there, conscious, but he couldn't get through the door I locked him behind. Not without Shari or Thailog."  
      "Then we'll return to the castle," Goliath said, his voice returned to normal.  
     "No," Elisa shook her head, the clan starring at her, "You all can, but Goliath, you're taking me to my apartment."  
     Nobody argued. Elisa's voice had a hardened resolve that no one dared to question. Elisa turned to look at Goliath, but he was watching the opposite direction's sky. She felt a claw on her shoulder and turned to see Angela.  
     "Will you come to the castle tomorrow night?" She could hardly hold in her excitement and Elisa couldn't help but smile.  
     "Of course, Angela," She squeezed the young Gargoyle's claw and turned back to Goliath.  
     He looked at her, worry etched on his face. Elisa reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She transferred the loving caress to his neck and stood on her toes. He scooped her gracefully into his arms and turned towards the city. The sound of the others climbing the buildings and extending their wings to take flight was dull compared to the sound of Goliath's heartbeat next to her ear. She held tight as he jumped from crate to crate to get enough height for flight and buried her face against his chest.

* * * * *

     He touched down outside her window as he had done many times before. Elisa let him put her down, but took a hold of his claw and led him inside. She patted Cagney absentmindedly and fed her. Goliath stood rigidly in the living room.  
     "Tea?" Elisa asked.  
     "Please," He replied.  
     She busied herself with boiling water then brought the finished product to where he stood. She handed him the mug, but he watched her nervously. Elisa felt her knees begin to shake and took a seat on her couch. She set the mug on the coffee table and looked up at Goliath.  
      "I know what she did to you," Elisa began, "I..." And she lost her words in a sob and covered her face with her hands.  
     Goliath sucked in air through his teeth and a tear trickled down his cheek. He set his mug on the coffee table next to hers and knelt in front of her.  
     "I'm so sorry!" He begged, "I cannot ask you to forgive me but she used sorcery! She tricked me to...!"  
     "I know..." Elisa gasped through painful tears.  
     "She made me see things that weren't there! She made me see things I wanted to see!"  
     Elisa looked at him, her tears stopping. "What sort of things?"  
     "You!" Came the watery whisper.  
     "I-what? Me?!"  
      "She made me see you! It was you, Elisa! Only you!"  
      This piece to the puzzle slid so eloquently into place, Elisa could only stare in wonder. It was painful to know what had been done to him. At the same time it was refreshing to know Demona could not have accomplished what she had without her, Elisa.  
     "Me," She repeated.  
     "Only you, my love! It was with you I have shared myself! It was to you I gave my oath! No one else but you!"  
     She slid to the floor in front of him, throwing her arms around him. "Then it was me, my love," She whispered into his ear, "You have proved your love through and through."  
     For the first time in months, Goliath wrapped his arms around Elisa and held her. She breathed in deep his scent and savored the feel of his hair in her fingers. He stroked her own dark locks and gave her a squeeze.  
     Elisa yelped and pulled away, holding her belly. Goliath looked so shocked and awed that she could not stop herself from smiling.  
     "How is this possible?" He asked, tentatively touching her stomach.  
     "I don't know," Elisa whispered.  
     "Twins," He whispered to himself.  
     "One is a girl," Elisa chuckled.  
     "A girl..." He stroked her belly in wonder.  
      "I'm due in May."  
     To her great surprise and delight, Goliath bent forward and placed an ear to her stomach. She closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure of his contact. After several blissful minutes, he looked up at her, pain in his eyes.  
     "I'm so sorry, my love," His voice was cracked and strained, "I've been an ass..."  
     "Sh!" She clapped a hand over his mouth. "We're together now! That's what's important!"  
     She felt him smile under her fingers. He removed her hand and lifted her up as he stood. He held her firmly, tenderly and kept her gaze with his own. Elisa lost herself in his eyes and knew a ridiculous smile must be playing on her lips as it was on his.

* * * * *

     "May?" He repeated, "That long?"  
     "What do you mean?" Elisa asked, confused.  
     "Gargoyles carry eggs for six months, then they hatch after ten years if they are well cared for."  
     "Humans are pregnant for nine months," She explained, "And they," She rubbed her belly, "are not eggs."  
     Goliath held her back and stared at her belly. She laughed which made him look sheepishly at her.  
     "I'm sure this is a first," She said through fits of giggles, "We'll just have to take it as it comes."  
     "How do you know all of this? That one is a girl and that they're not encased in eggs?"  
     "Oh! And they have wings!"  
     He stared at her blankly.  
     "It's a machine called an ultrasound. The doctor can use it to see into my uterus."  
     "An ultrasound," Goliath repeated thoughtfully, "And who is the doctor you have seen?"  
     "Dr. Sato," Elisa bit her lip, "And there's another thing, Goliath..."  
     "What is it?"  
      "Xanatos knows," She rushed on, "He has spies at the department and found out that I'd discussed maternity leave with Captain Chavez."  
     "And you trust Xanatos now?" His voice was heated.  
     Elisa starred at him, begging him with her eyes not to make her point out that she had had no one else she could turn to. He understood her silence and shook his head.  
"If you think he can help..."  
     "I don't think we have a lot of options, Goliath. When I go into labor, I can't go to a hospital. He can help and keep it quiet. This is unprecedented and I really believe he's just curious."  
     "Xanatos' curiosity is dangerous."  
     "I know."  
     "How can I help, Elisa?" He tapped her belly with a clawed finger, making her giggle again.  
     "You can stay by me," She smiled, "and help me raise our little ones."  
     "Anything for you, my love," And he kissed her; a most un-Gargoyle-like thing to do.

* * * * *

     Thailog glared at Shari, his anger at full throttle. Except he'd run out of things to throw. Shari was nursing the lump on her head Elisa had given her and ignored his temper tantrum. She filled a bottle with ice and held it to her aching head. Finally she turned to Thailog. She noticed Brentwood in the corner, cowering, and smiled.  
     "What's so damn funny?" He roared.  
     She only rolled her eyes and took a seat on a cushion. His chest heaved as he shot daggers at her. She watched him, giving him time to cool down. It was at least an hour before he finally turned a chair upright and sat in it. He tapped his foot impatiently, but Shari didn't oblige him. He sighed and leaned back in a relaxed position.  
     "Are you done?" She wanted to know.  
     He shot her a filthy look but grunted compliance and with closed eyes turned his face to the ceiling. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and stared in amazement at the ceiling. His mouth opened and his gaze turned to Shari once more.  
     "What if," He began, "she's not a fluke."  
     "What?" Shari adjusted her ice bottle.  
     "What if," And a smile spread across his dark lips, "humans and Gargoyles were MEANT to mate?"  
     "How do you figure?"  
     "It shouldn't be possible but somehow Detective Maza is pregnant. And she's had no aid from science."  
     "How do you know that?"  
      He ignored her question. "Yes! Why not?!"  
     And then he fixed Shari with a look that she read so easily her stomach lurched slightly. "No!" She said firmly, "Get some other guinea pig to do your tests on!"  
     He waved a hand at her distractedly. "Fine, fine..." And he was lost in thought.  
      She watched him intently as he muttered things to himself. Thailog was brilliant and Shari was certain he was onto something. She made a mental note to mention it to the Illuminati at her next calling.

* * * * *

     When Goliath landed on the tower, it was evident to everyone that things had changed. He stood up proud and tall. A silly smile sat on his face and his gait was springy. He looked like a boy on Christmas morning when he called the clan together. They all withheld smiles as they waited for their leader to speak.  
     "As I'm sure you've noticed," Goliath began, "Elisa is pregnant!"  
     They let their smiles burst forth, showering their leader in the glow of this happy news. "Congratulations!" and "Awesome!" and "How wonderful!" were chorused around the clan's lips. Goliath beamed at their assent.  
     "Twins!" He shouted triumphantly to the turrets.  
     When the sun rose, it touched on the stone carvings of a joyful and celebratory troupe of Gargoyles. Xanatos leaned against a wall, Fox under his arm, and Alex in hers. They watched the statues for several minutes, smiling with them. Before they left to their breakfast, Xanatos nodded to Goliath's stoneself and murmured, "Congratulations, old friend."

* * * * *

     Demona rubbed her belly absently as she compared the two pictures before her. She smiled, white teeth flashing triumphantly.  
     "And you're sure about this?" She asked the doctor. "As long as I give birth during the day?"  
     "Yes," Sevarius chuckled, "but the maturation period seems to be that of a human. Nine months."  
     "Excellent!" She cooed and looked down at her stomach, "Did you heart that, my pet? You'll be joining us sooner than we thought."  
     "Will you be needing my services any more this morning?"  
     "No, you may go."  
     "I'll be seeing you next week then."  
     She was already absorbed in the picture she held in her hand again. He let himself out, leaving her alone in her office. She began rubbing her stomach again while she studied the ultrasound picture. There were no wings or tail in one and there were wings and a tail in the other. How marvelous that Puck's "gift" should be passed to her offspring. Her only displeasure was that the fetus had not been in a position to tell what sex it was when Sevarius had done either ultrasound. She hoped it was a girl. That would suit her purposes nicely.

* * * * *

     "Don't be nervous," Goliath consoled her, "They love you."  
     "I know they love me, " Elisa breathed her stomach turning.  
     She didn't finish her thought. Goliath seemed some what comforted by her response. They both viewed pregnancy differently as human and gargoyle. The only thing that really brought comfort to her was his proud smile. As unexpected as circumstances were, they weren't unwelcome. His confidence gave her strength.  
     They landed and he set her gently down. Beth Maza was already waiting to open the balcony door and admit her sister. Her surprise wasn't directed at Goliath, but at Elisa's belly. "Elisa..." Beth began, but stopped when Elisa gave her a reassuring smile.  
     "I'll explain inside."  
     "Okay..." Beth shot Goliath a sidelong glance, but he only smiled at her.  
      In the kitchen Diane Maza was stirring the contents of a large pot. Derek aka Talon leaned against the fridge munching on a carrot as Peter relayed a story from his glory days. Diane heard them enter and turned to her eldest daughter. The clatter of the spoon hitting the tile brought about the attention of her husband and son.  
     "Elisa!"  
     Elisa felt Goliath grip her shoulder. She imagined his smile and took a deep breath.  
     "Hi guys."  
     "What on earth?!" Peter Maza starred at her. Derrick folded his arms and waited for Elisa to speak. Beth joined her mother, putting an arm around Diane's shoulders.  
     Elisa bit her lip, she was trying to talk but nothing was happening. Where would she begin? Goliath took hold of her hand and whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you, my love." Elisa smiled.  
      Diane shook off her youngest daughter and stepped forward. She had tears in her eyes as she touched her mouth; also trying to speak but just as unsuccessfully. Then she broke into a smile and grabbed Elisa. Elisa was pulled into the warmest hug her mother had ever given her.  
     "Oh, Elisa!" She whispered through mounting sobs, "Congratulations!"  
     Her own eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, mom."  
     Diane pulled back and looked at her daughter's face. Then she turned to her husband with a gigantic grin.  
     "We're going to be grandparents!" Peter Maza smiled and hugged his daughter, only relinquishing his hold after several hard jabs in the ribs from Beth's elbow.  
     Derek starred at Goliath. Out of the corner of her eye Elisa watched and wondered if her brother was going to hit Goliath with a bolt of electricity. Instead he held out a clawed hand and Goliath took it. Questions were fired at her and Elisa answered them all through tears of gratitude at her family's acceptance. They sat down to dinner, laughing and joking. After several hours passed in the company of her loved ones, Elisa felt fatigue wash over her.  
     Goliath stood. "Is it time we go?" Elisa nodded.  
     "You're not flying her home, are you?!" Diane asked, concerned.  
     Goliath looked taken aback. "Don't worry, mom," Elisa replied, "Goliath has never dropped me," She gave him a smile, "And he's always caught me when I've fallen."  
     Diane looked skeptical but nodded her head. "When have you fallen that Goliath needed to catch you?" Peter wanted to know.  
     Derek burst into laughter at the sheepish look on his big sister's face.

* * * * *

     They landed on the tower where Xanatos was waiting for them. "I'm glad you are unharmed, detective," Xanatos told her as Goliath set her down.  
     "Thank you," Elisa smiled broadly.  
     "Had I been here I would have sent the steel clan as reinforcements in your rescue," He chuckled, "Had you needed reinforcements."  
     Elisa smiled all the wider and looked lovingly over her shoulder at Goliath. They stood in silence for a few moments. Then she had a thought. "Is Fox around tonight?"  
     "Yes, she's just putting Alex to bed."  
     "If you'd like to call her up..." She shot him a suspicious look, "Unless you've already told her.  
     "I'm a man of my word, detective. Though it wasn't easy with her constant snooping." Elisa laughed. "I'll go get her, then."  
     "Please do."  
     "They're waiting for you in the courtyard."  
      Elisa looked up into Goliath's eyes. She could tell he was barely containing his excitement to meet with the clan. "Shall we?" She turned to him.  
     "Yes," He scooped her up once more and leaped off the tower towards the courtyard.  
     All of them were bouncing with excitement. They already knew Elisa was carrying the future of their clan, but they had not had the chance to ask her about it the previous night.  
     She and Goliath landed to cheers from the Gargoyles. Births were rare and wonderful occasions and they let her know their delight with a plethora of hugs. The hugs from the younger generation were overcautious as most of them hadn't much experience with such miracles, even with Alex in residence. Only Hudson gave her a firm hug with his congratulations.  
     The clan moved inside to the library where there was a roaring fire and a table of snacks and drinks that Broadway was proud to announce he'd prepared for their celebration. He scurried to hand Elisa a mug of hot chocolate before anyone else and she gratefully took it with a chuckle.  
     Angela was especially delighted to learn about Elisa's pregnancy. She had had the least experience with it growing up with her rookery siblings on Avalon. In all the marvelous things Avalon possessed, this miracle was one she had not known.  
     Shortly before dawn, Goliath took Elisa home. They flew over the dark city, still alive even in the wee hours of the morning. Elisa felt drunk on happiness as Goliath held her tight in his arms. She felt herself drifting off to sleep and her last memories of that night were of Goliath's promise to come for her that night.

* * * * *

     Goliath stretched his massive wings as he awoke from his stone sleep. he was eager for this night. While his clan had insisted he spend his nights with Elisa he could not ignore his duty. This was the first night in five he had not patrolled.  
    The twins were growing rapidly and Elisa was on bed rest until they were born; which was any day. There was talk of a cesarean or inducing early since the latest ultrasound confirmed them as healthy and well developed. Goliath was ready to meet his daughter and her twin, whichever gender the second child happened to be.  
    He turned inward and found Owen standing there. Owen never gave anything away with his expression, but his presence spoke worlds.  
    "Yes?" Goliath asked.  
     "Her water broke this afternoon," Owen drawled, "She's in the infirmary."  
     Goliath didn't wait to find out more, but turned back out. He leaped off the tower and soared down to the courtyard. Half the clan had already made it down and watched him run to the open door.  
      "Goliath!" Someone called. "What is it?"  
     "It's time!" He called back before disappearing through the entryway.  
     The infirmary was comfortably decorated. Xanatos waited patiently as Goliath arrived in a breathless flurry.  
     "Goliath!" He greeted enthusiastically. "You haven't missed a thing! She's doing marvelously!"  
     Goliath beamed as Xanatos lead him behind a curtain. Elisa lay on a bed, her mother stood next to her, whispering encouraging words as her daughter gritted her teeth through a contraction. Goliath watched his beloved sweat with bated breath. Within seconds it was over. She sat back, breathing hard and looked at him, flashing a weak smile.  
     "I didn't mean to start without you," She whispered.  
     He gave her a weak chuckle as he walked to her. "Are you all right, my love?"  
     "Never better!"  
     "She's into the first stage," Diane said as she handed the rag she'd been using to cool Elisa's brow to Goliath. "She's dilated eight centimeters and had the epidural about an hour and a half ago."  
     Elisa had tutored Goliath on human birthing procedures, so he knew what all of this meant. Elisa was close to being ready to push. She was progressing quickly for having her water break only that afternoon.  
     He lovingly wiped her forehead with the cool rag as another contraction came. She grabbed his claw, squeezing hard enough to make him wince. Another thirty seconds and it was over.  
     Dr. Sato entered giving Goliath a wink. While he wasn't an OBGYN, he had been more than willing to help Elisa and Goliath with their unusual miracle. He waited for after Elisa's next contraction before examining her. Nurses checked her vitals and Goliath listened to the monitors that were the babies' heartbeats.  
     "Nine centimeters," Dr. Sato smiled. "Ready to be a father again, Goliath?"  
     "Yes, doctor," Goliath brushed a clump of hair from Elisa's face. "Is she all right?"  
     "Yes, though the epidural isn't having quite the effect it should. Sometimes that happens."  
     "I'm fine," Elisa rasped.  
     Goliath gawked at her.  
      The doctor smiled. "She still feels the pressure and some of the pain, but it's lessened with the epidural. It will be any time now, so there's not much point in trying it again."  
      "Elisa..."  
      "Really," She smiled at him, "I'm fine, big guy." His heart swelled with the use of her pet name for him.  
     "I'll be back in in a bit to check her again," Dr. Sato waved as he exited the room.  
     Goliath's claws shook as Diane helped him attend Elisa. She assured him she was fine, but it wasn't easy to see her fighting the pressure building within her.  
      An hour passed and it was time to push. Elisa was like a trooper giving every contraction her all. When the first baby began to crown Goliath felt light-headed. Then there was a small cry from far away.  
      "A girl!" Dr. Sato said as he siphoned her lungs and handed her to a nurse to be cleaned up.  
     Goliath starred in wonder at the small purple winged creature. She struggled a moment but allowed the nurse to clean her off.  
      Within a few minuted there were two. Only this one didn't squawk like its sister but remained silent and unmoving.  
     "Nurse!" Dr. Sato called, "She's not breathing!"

* * * * *

      The smaller brown mass of baby was limp in the second nurse's arms as he rushed over to begin CPR. Goliath watched as though from a great distance.  
     "Goliath," Elisa murmured, "What's happening?"  
     "I need you to push, Elisa," Dr. Sato said, "We're not finished, yet. We're doing everything we can, but I still need you here."  
     "What?" Elisa gasped. "Goliath!" She cried as she squeezed his claw.  
      "She," He began, "W-we have two daughters." Was all he could think to say. She looked so frightened and he had no reassuring words for her. Panic was rising inside him as  Elisa continued to push. Tears began to rush down her cheeks as she continued pushing to help Dr. Sato with the placenta.  
     A second voice rang out through the buzz in their ears. "She's breathing!"  
     "Sounds like she's more than breathing," Goliath cooed to his love as the second baby girl squawked in earnest. Diane laughed comfortingly.  
     Elisa gave a nervous laugh as she searched for Goliath's eyes. He gave her a slow smile, "You're a mother!" He whispered. She laughed outright.  
     "Here are your daughters," Dr. Sato said carrying a bundle, the nurse behind him had the other.  
     He carefully placed his bundle in Elisa's arms and Goliath took the second from the nurse. Inside his bundle was the first twin. Her skin was pale lavender with a scarce smattering of black fuzz on her head. She watch him with dark liquid eyes.  
     Diane and Elisa were gazing starry-eyed at the second twin. She was brown as Elisa had been when she had taken the shape of a Gargoyle. Her hair was a shock of pitch black as her mother's was.  
     Goliath gently tilted his bundle, letting Elisa gaze at both of their daughters. She brushed the tiny pointed ear of the lavender Gargoyle in his arms with her fingertips.  
     "They're beautiful!" Elisa sighed.

* * * * *

     The clan waited patiently. Angela was pacing while everyone watched. When the door opened they all saw her jump out of her skin. It was Goliath carrying two cloth bundles.      Angela gasped.  
     "Both girls!" Goliath chorused.  
     Angela eagerly took the twin with lavender skin as Lexington snatched up the brown skinned infant. There was much cooing and awing at the little ones. Both were passed from gargoyle to human as the clan and Elisa's family gawked at the miracle twins.  
     "Will ye name them?" Hudson asked.  
     "We certainly won't have troubles telling these two apart," Angela cooed to the brown twin Peter Maza was holding.  
     "Elisa and I discussed names," Goliath conceded, "but we didn't know both would be girls. Elisa will want to talk about it when she wakes."  
      "They're so beautiful!" Brooklyn stared misty-eyed into the bundle in his arms, "Life is such a miracle."  
     "I think these two little ones are no ordinary miracle," Diane said looking over Brooklyn's shoulder.  
     "Yes," He nodded unable to look away from the sleeping infant, "Welcome to our clan, sisters."

* * * * *

     "Hi, guys," Elisa smiled somewhat sleepily.  
     "Hi, Elisa!" Broadway bounced to the side of the bed to clasp her hand in his claws.  
     "Congratulations!" Angela beamed, "How do you feel?"  
     "Wonderful," She beamed back, "You're next, you know!"  
     Broadway coughed and Angela blushed before she looked away. Goliath seemed taken aback at Elisa's statement. Peter gave him a comforting pat on the back.  
     "You do enough good work for all of us," Peter said as he gave his eldest daughter a hug.  
     Everyone took turns paying their respect to the new mother. With a wistful look, the brown twin was surrendered to her. She carefully examined the sleeping youngling before settling her into her arms. Goliath took up a position next to her bed with the lilac twin.  
     "So," Beth asked eagerly, "Names?"  
     Elisa laughed. "Well, Goliath and I thought of a few but we couldn't decide."  
     "We wanted to meet them before we affixed them with names." Goliath examined the lavender gargoyle. She was tiny in his giant claws. "I believe this little one will be Evelyn," She squeaked as if in acknowledgment of her name causing a stir of laughter and sappy noises.  
     "And this little one will be Viola since she's so tenacious," Elisa ran a hand over the sleeping Viola's head and planted a kiss there. "For which we are so grateful."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> When I initially wrote this I had to intended to continue more into the science of Elisa and Goliath's pregnancy and children but it never happened. I doubt I will at this point since it's been well over 5 years since I finished. Thank you for reading, sorry it's so rudimentary.


End file.
